Wasser
by Kairake
Summary: En reino de la Atlantida viven tres príncipes que estan apunto de descubrir que el amor existe en las personas que menos lo espera. Pero esto tiene un gran precio la salvacion de la Atlantida o su destrucción.YxYY,MxM,RxB
1. Primer encuentro

**Wasser**

**Capitulo 1 "Los príncipes"**

Había una vez en el hermoso reino de la Atlántida donde vivían tres príncipes con su padre el rey Seth y su tío el gran duque Seto que era el encargado de su educación.

El pueblo amaba a su gobernante pues este era noble, justo, cálido y comprensivo. Todos sentían gran admiración hacia él y asía sus hijos los príncipes Yugi, Ryou y Malik pues estos últimos eran considerados las joyas del reino por la gran belleza que cada uno poseía.

El príncipe Yugi era el mas grande de los tres tenia 16 años y era heredero al trono de su padre, pero no parecía que desease mucho se coronado como rey; era de baja estatura, ojos de un brillante color violeta un color muy raro en el reino y su cabello sedoso de un color muy particular pues tenia el cabello tricolor rojo con negro y con algunos mechones rubios que caían dulcemente en su rostro. Su carácter era muy afable inclusive algo confiado (N de A un poco que va si es súper confiado) por lo que sus hermanos lo trataban con suma delicadeza cuidándolo como si fuese de una figurilla de cristal fino.

El príncipe Ryou que de los tres era el mas sereno y que meditaba las cosas para no cometer errores, tenia 15 años aunque por su madures aparentaba mas, su cuerpo parecía tan frágil aun que no lo fuese, su cabellera era de un color blanco platinado bastante larga, sus ojos de un café obscuro y sus largas pestañas le daban un toque mas tierno a su rostro que siempre reflejaba una sonrisa sincera para todos, su caminar era gracioso y elegante. Solía vestir con frecuencia de azul celeste con unas grandes botas de piel y una camisa sin mangas y con un cuello amplio que dejaba admirar un poco de su pecho.

El príncipe Malik por otro lado su piel era tostada a diferencia de sus hermanos que su piel era tan blanca como la leche.(N de A igual de cremosa) era el mas pequeño de los tres con solo 14 años cumplidos aunque era el que tenia el mejor carácter siempre despreocupado de la vida viviendo cada momento con tal pasión que muchas veces sorprendía a sus hermanos. Tenia una mirada viva y llena de ternura al paréese esto caracterizaba a los tres hermanos, sus ojos de un color lila que eternamente brillaban con ilusión de encontrar el verdadero amor, su cabellera rubia siempre estaba bien cuidada pues solía al tener los cabellos tan finos continuamente se le enredaban .Su color favorito era el verde oscuro con el que casi siempre se vestía.

En el castillo los tres se divertían mucho aunque tenían que estudiar sus deberes reales impartidos por su tío Seto.

Yugi eso no es justo estabas mirando cuando contabas hiciste trampa- le reclamo un joven moreno de mirada tierna y ojos color lila.

Mentira es que tu no sabes jugar.

QUE DIJISTE?-Se levanto el moreno muy enojado pero con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios

Van a quedarse hay parados todo el día- Un muchacho de cuerpo deliciosamente frágil y con una larga melena blanca que se mecía con el viento les hablo mientras bajaba de la copa de un árbol.

Ryou, uno dos tres por ti –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se echaban a correr siempre pasaba lo mismo ellos fingían discutir y luego el los perseguía por todo el palacio.

Sus majestades ya es hora de sus estudios- grito un anciano que era su mayordomo.

Los tres príncipes al escuchar el llamado terminaron sus juegos y se marcharon, pues sabían de antemano que a su tío Seto no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

Seto era un hombre muy frió en apariencia pero tenia un cálido corazón y siempre complacía hasta donde le era permitido a sus sobrinos. Esto solo lo sabían pocas personas en la corte.

Dos años habían pasado desde que los príncipes acabaron con sus lecciones ya no tenían que pasarse las horas escuchando el aburrido discurso de su tío Seto sobre los modales en la mesa, la forma de saluda, de caminar, etc. El que se encontraba mas feliz era Yugi pues al fin era libre de salir del palacio, puesto que al heredero al trono se le tenia prohibido estrictamente alejarse del palacio y él se quedaba solo mientras que sus hermanos bajaban al pueblo y le traían historias y cosas maravillosas que lo asía soñar con el día que sus ojos pudiesen ver aquellas cosas por si mismo; Pero aquel día llego justo cuando habría una gran boda en el palacio, una extraña cortesana de nombre Isis se casaba con un duque de nombre Tristan ambos eran muy apreciados por el rey pues el duque no solo era extremadamente rico si no también era un excelente guerrero y por su parte la muchacha se decía que tenia poderes para ver el futuro usando un misterioso collar.

Yugi baja en este mismo instante de ese árbol no ves que es muy peligroso y te puedes caer.

Por que no mejor me dices que quieres que baje para ir a vestirme para la boda.

Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas-le contesto Ryou

Ccccccchhhhhiiiiiiiccccoooossss ah, ah, ah, adivinen que?- llego corriendo Malik casi sin aliento.

Que quiere que adivinemos- le contestaron los dos

Vamos piensen un poco, les daré una pista adivinen quienes van avenir a la boda.

¿----?-----?.

Si ya veo que no lo han estrenado aun, por cierto dicen que siempre se guarda lo mejor para el final pero en su caso no lo creo, pero en fin las personas que vienen a una boda real provienen de las mas altas esferas..

Si- asintieron algo confundidos.

Pues bien eso quiere decir que vendrán príncipes, reyes ,duques y barones de todo dos los reinos incluyendo los mas lejanos y mas por que la novia proviene de un reino muy pero muy lejano creo que proviene de los altos reinos sino me equivoco; pero se me había olvidado mencionar a las princesas de los reinos cercanos jejejeje.

¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!-Grito Yugi al terminar de entender lo que su hermano le terminaba de decirle.

Incluso Ryou que siempre se encontraba en una actitud muy seria y de un carácter muy calmado, en esos momentos se veía totalmente aterrorizado sabia a que princesas se refería su hermano por desgracia.

Quieres decir que Tea, Mai y Serenity van a venir hoy / por favor ten piedad dime que solo es una triste broma/-le pregunto a Malik un poco mas relajado Ryou, pues lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con ese trío de locas en especial con Mai, ella le daban escalofríos.

Si desgraciadamente van a venir y ya quita esa cara de enamorado, se que extrañas que Mai te persiga sin darte respiro pero no es para tanto- le contesto Malik con ese comentario Yugi que había bajado del árbol se rió.

Ah si que te burlas de mi Yugi

SI- dijo entre carcajadas pues Ryou estaba mas blanco de lo normal y su mirada solo expresaba terror, aunque ahora que se volvía a míralo se veía un tanto molesto.

Pues creo que a ti te vendrá bien la compañía de Tea, son el uno para el otro, simplemente perfectos tu siempre tan melancólico y ella tan cursi e idiota, es mas aprovecha hoy que es la boda para casarte con ella.

Eres la peor persona que he conocido Ryou, no digas eso ni de broma-Le contesto Yugi con una mirada asesina para su hermano pues el comentario no le callo bien.

Ándale ríete ahora.

Malik solo observaba la escena de lo mas divertida puesto que le encantaba poner a sus hermanos a discutir aunque a él no le hiciera mucha gracia que Serenity no lo dejara ni comer solo pues siempre le decía que era como su niño chiquito que no podía dejar que se hiciese daño, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor y empezó a recitar un soliloquio.

Oh MAI TE AMO CON TODA EL ALMA BESAME Y SERE TUYO-Comenzó imitando la vos de Ryou quien lo miro con tal desprecio que no pudo mas que reírse también Yugi lo imito, cuando se le paro la risa continuo con Yugi puesto que debía ser parejo con los dos-TEA MI AMOR IDIOTA, NUNCA PIENSES NO TE QUEDA ADEMAS ESO TE RESTARIA ENCANTO, TUS OJOS BRILLAN COMO ESTUPIDA CADA VEZ QUE TE BESO Y TE DIGO QUE ERES MIA- Yugi solo hizo una mueca como si algo se le hubiese atorado en la garganta y no lo dejara respirar para después inclinar la cabeza como tratando de vomitar.

Los tres estaban a punto de discutir cuando llego su padre par llevárselos al castillo para la boda ,los subió a su carruaje y se alejo lentamente de los campos reales.

Hijos míos quiero pedirles un favor

Que es lo que usted desea padre-respondieron

Se que no les agradan... ciertas compañías... pero traten de guardar compostura, por que en esta ocasión, nos visitan las personas muy importantes par el desarrollo del reino y no solo eso también me han dicho que vienen a visitarnos tres príncipes de los altos reinos y quiero dar una buena impresión ya que usualmente no salen de sus fronteras.

Si ese es tu deseo lo haremos-Dijo Ryou por los tres. El carruaje paro en la entrada del castillo y los tres chicos y su padre salieron.

Bien cámbiense y bajen en dos horas empieza la boda.

Los tres se subieron a cambiar y bajaron . Ryou estaba vestido de azul marino con una camisa de mangas largas y un chaleco de cuero negro calzaba unas finas botas también negras y en su cintura llevaba cargando una majestuosa espada envainada ,la vaina de la misma estaba decorada con grabados de oro, plata y con las escamas del legendario dragón blanco de los ojos azules que era el guardia de la Atlántida. Por su parte Yugi venia vestido mas formal ya que el príncipe heredero debe dar una buena impresión por lo que su vestimenta era de un color negro profundo que brillaba bajo el sol unos botines de color café oscuro su camisa se ajustaba perfectamente a través de unos cordeles que se unían en su pecho y su pantalón le ajustaba tan bien que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, además que en el cuello llevaba una cadena con un dije en forma del dragón blanco de los ojos azules emblema que lo distinguía como heredero al trono. Malik vestía muy sencillamente con un traje rojo escarlata que hacia juego con el color de su piel, su cabello iba levemente recogido hacia atrás.

Pronto los tres se dirigieron a sus lugares favoritos del palacio por que no les gustaba el bullicio que se había formado, ya que los invitados comenzaban a llega, había personas de Nubia, Egipto, Nigeria, España, Francia, Suecia, Dinamarca y de muchos otros lados.

Ryou se dirigió a los jardines de Laios que eran reconocidos como los mejores y que albergaban exquisitas flores que solo eran propias para un reino tan mágico como lo es la Atlántida. Se recostó sobre la suave y verde hierba para descansar cerrando los ojos, en ningún otro lugar se sentía aquélla paz que ese sitio le brindaba una enredadera al verlo descansar tan placidamente le obsequio una de sus bellas y grandes flores moradas con centro rojo-carmesí que se deposito en su blanco cabello dándole le un aire angelical. Pero su descanso fue interrumpido cuando escucho las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba y se detenía a mirarle con tanta devoción.

Eres hermoso...-oyó suspirar mientras abría lentamente los ojos y él extraño se daba cuenta de su error.

Perdón no te escuche dijiste algo-hablo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco-él extraño se quedo pasmado al oír su voz era tan suave tan hechizante.

Ryou abrió mucho los ojos al ver que la persona que se encontraba delante de él, era tan parecida a el mismo solo que con unas cuantas diferencias un poco mas alto su cabello blanco, largo y erizado aunque mas corto que el de el y sin duda mas fuerte por su musculatura, su mirar mas seria y algo fría en comparación a la suya.

Quien eres-pregunto

A si que tonto soy jajaja (risa de nervios)... bueno mi nombre es Bakura y vengo de la lejana tierra de Atares.

Mucho justo mi nombre es Ryou príncipe de la Atlántida-Bakura tomo la mano del chico y la beso con ternura haciendo que este se sonrojara.

No el gusto es mío su alteza.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

No hay nada mejor que el lago de las ilusiones- se repetía a si mismo Malik.

Cuando el agua comenzó a alborotarse y una gran piedra salió de ella sobre esta se encontraba una de sus mejores amigas Spring of Revidth o también conocida como la guardiana del lago. Ella era una mujer delgada con un pequeño manto y en su mano sostenía un báculo coronado por una esfera roja con dos alas de cada lado, ella también era un ser alado.

Como esta mi príncipe- le susurro mientras se acercaba a Malik.

Bien , que me tienes para hoy.

Entra al agua y te lo mostré- el chico obedeció y pronto miraba con asombro como se encontraba rodeado por una columna de agua donde nadaban peces multicolor, el agua formaba figuras caprichosas que hacían un espectáculo digno de ser observado. Pero el espíritu sintió la presencia de otro hombre y se escondió dejando a Malik en el agua que cuando se percato de que este se había marchado salió del agua pero no pudo evitar tropezar y callo de rodillas sobre la blanca arena.

Te ayudo –escucho que una voz le decía y tomo la mano de aquel.

Gracias.

No hay de que, mi nombre es Marik ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.

Mi nombre es Malik y soy el mas pequeño de los príncipes de la Atlántida y tengo 16 años y tu – pregunto curioso pues aquel chico era muy atractivo y quería conocerlo mas, aunque por otra parte le sorprendía el gran parecido que tenían, termino de decirle esbozando una bella sonrisa.

Bien ya te dije que mi nombre es Marik y mi patria es la antigua Macao es un lugar bello pero nada comparado con el suyo majestad por ultimo tengo 17 años.

Solo quiero pedirte un favor Marik llámame por mi nombre.

Con gusto Malik, por cierto que lugar tan bello no lo crees, te trae tan paz se siente bien.-Ambos se sentaron a mirar el horizonte

Malik solo miraba el horizonte sin percatarse que Marik solo lo miraba a él deleitándose con cada parte de su cuerpo y asombradse del parecido que el príncipe tenia con él.

Mientras tanto Yugi visitaba la gran biblioteca era su sitio predilecto para descansar y esconderse de Tea claro, ella ni aunque viviese 10000 años tendría la idea de que Yugi se encontraría en la biblioteca incluso se preguntaba si conocía esa palabra, ante aquel pensamiento Yugi rió y no se fijo por donde caminaba lo cual le provoco que tropezara en las escalera cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miro fascinado a un chico idéntico a él que le había salvado la vida.

Te encuentras bien -le sonrió mientras el chico que tenia en brazos no dejaba de mirarlo(N de A "quien no") lo que mas le llamo la atención del chico eran sus hermosos ojos violetas de un brillo profundo que parecían guardar los secretos mas tiernos y nobles jamás vistos

Si y tu como te encuentras- le dijo Yugi.

Bien ,pero debes tener mas cuidado- al decirlo accidentalmente toco la mano de Yugi y sintió su suave piel, ambos se sonrojaron por aquel contacto. El chico bajo a Yugi al piso y este dio un suspiro de resignación.

Perdona que descortés soy mi nombre es Yugi y soy el príncipe heredero de la Atlántida. Como te llamas tu y de donde eres- Le pregunto sonriéndole aunque un poco sonrojado pues se percato que el otro chico lo tenia arrinconado contra la pared mientras que lo miraba intensamente.

Hola mi nombre es Yami soy de Akurey- acercando lentamente su cara a la de Yugi que lo miraba como hipnotizada al sentir el aliento de aquel extraño tan cerca de su rostro.

El momento mágico se rompió pues la boda estaba apunto de comenzar y se necesitaba la presencia de los príncipes de la Atlántida en el gran salón, sin mas remedio Yugi partió con su fiel mayordomo que le dio tan desagradable noticia esperando volver a ver a Yami después. Mientras que este suspiro y se marcho tenia cosas que hacer.

En el gran salón dio comienzo la presentación de los invitados mas destacados y de los novios.

Damas y caballeros la familia real del reino de la Atlántida les agrádese que hayan venido a la boda de la señorita Isis con el general de los dragones de plata Tristan.

La familia real fue pasando en estricto orden para ser presentados.

Su alteza real el rey Seth- todos los invitados se paran haciendo una ligera reverencia.

El gran duque y príncipe Seto.

El príncipe heredero al trono Yugi- este entra con paso firme, elegante y con aires de arrogancia pues así era como su tío le había enseñado que debía comportarse(N de A solo Seto le podía enseñar tales modales es mas frió que... bueno no tiene comparación) tomo su lugar junto a su padre y tío un escalón mas abajo.

Los príncipes Ryou y Malik- saludaron cortésmente y se sentaron junto a su hermano.

La boda fue todo un éxito y la novia lucia preciosa. Cuando termino varios invitados se acercaron al rey y a sus hijos.

El vocero de la corte los anuncio.

Las princesas del reino de Beida saludan a su alteza y a los príncipes.

Estas sea cercaron y realizaron un pequeña reverencia sonriéndole descaradamente.

Mis hijos están felices de verlas(omitiendo miradas asesinas por parte de ellos), Tea ,Mai y Serenity sean bienvenidas a nuestro reino.

Hay Yugi te vez simplemente magnífico- Le dijo Tea acercándose peligrosamente este solo le sonrió con nervios

Jeje... creo que te asoleaste demasiado o estuviste leyendo un diccionario, te noto chispeante.

Tu siempre tan gracioso por eso me gustas.

Y tu mi pequeño Malik no tienes un cumplido para mami

La verdad no(N de A silencio mortal, solo falta una de esas pelotitas que salen en el desierto).

Ryou querido me das un beso.

Estas vacunada.

Perdón.

Los 6 salieron al jardín los chicos huyendo de aquellas pesadillas.


	2. Tierras altas

**Capitulo 2 **

**"Tierras altas"**

Sabia que vendrían, el viaje fue agradable-les pregunto el rey a tres muchachos que vestían ropas muy extrañas.

Estuvo aceptable –contesto el primero

Me alegro, ya conocieron a mis hijos

Me temo su majestad que no hemos tenido el placer de conocerlos-Hablo el segundo.

Viéndolo así, Lin por favor trae a mis hijos deben estar en el jardín con ellas-Le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes mientras el y sus tres invitados estrella esperaban.

En el jardín la cosa no se veía muy bien, los chicos solo huían de esas molestas gorgonas que no los dejaban vivir.

RYOU querido por que siempre te escondes de mi- le decía mientras lo buscaba entre los matorrales de rosas.

Ryou no sabia donde mas esconderse de Mai, esta siempre lo encontraba y no lo soltaría hasta que se fuera. Pensó que los rosales serian una buena idea para esconderse, y estaba dispuesto a pagar por tan buen escondite un cuantos rasguños.

Por su parte Malik ya había caído en los brazos de Serenity y esta lo abrazaba como queriéndolo asfixiar .

Serenity podrías hacerle honor a tu nombre y calmarte- casi sin aliento se lo pidió Malik.

Pero si yo lo único que quiero es protegerte- (abrazo tipo Elvira)- amarte y cuidarte toda la vida-(nuevo abrazo tipo Elvira) Malik ya no podía respirar.

Mientras tanto Tea le recitaba un poema de amor a Yugi sin que este le prestara mucha atención pues en su mente había quedado grabada con fuego la imagen de aquel chico que lo salvo de caer.

Mi amor por ti es mas bello que el sol y tan refrescante como la lluvia que humedece tu piel.

Tus ojos amatistas chocaron con mi corazón para dejar fragmentos de tu ser en mi alma, para quedarse hay sin perderse...Yugi amor mío me estas prestando atención –Le reclamo la chica

Ah si solo pensaba en que hermoso es-suspiro

Mi poema, eres tan gentil-lo miro con corazoncitos por todos lados.

Es tan sublime, tan hermoso y se sintió tan bien estar entre esos brazos, que su cálida piel rozara mi mano, pero lo que mas me gusto de él son sus ojos profundos...-Suspiro con toques de ensoñación.

Tu no hablas de mi poema ¿Quién es ÉL?-Estaba muy molesta pues no podía aceptar que Yugi no la quisiera a ella.

Estando apunto de contestar llego Lin y llamo a los tres príncipes diciéndoles que el rey los necesitaba con suma urgencia así que se marcharon agradeciéndole a su padre esos bellos momentos de tranquilidad.

Los cuatro entraron dejando en el jardín a las terribles mujeres con un mal sabor de boca.

Su alteza, aquí están sus hijos-realizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho.

Bien, mis señores les presento a mis hijos Yugi, Ryou y Malik- señalándolos respectivamente, al terminar la presentación los tres príncipes saludaron a los extraños.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Ryou

Hijos ellos son los príncipes de las tierras altas de los que les hable en la mañana sus nombres son Duke, Noa y Rashid- señalándolos

Mucho gusto-dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres.

Siguiendo el orden de la presentación cada uno tomo a un príncipe atlantita(NA no se si se les diga así a los habitantes de la Atlántida pero suena bien) formándose las siguientes parejas Duke-Yugi, Noa-Ryou y Rashid-Malik. Las parejas se fueron a sentar en el salón principal donde comenzaba el baile

Por que no nos cuenta algo mas sobre ustedes-Pregunto ansioso Malik

Bien, pues verán nosotros venimos de las tierras altas por negocios y por la petición que nos hizo Isis de venir a su boda y conocer de esta forma el reino de la Atlántida y a las tesoros de la Atlántida(por su belleza a Yugi y a sus hermanos se les conocía como los tres tesoros mas valiosos de la Atlántida)-Le contesto Noa lo cual hizo sonrojar a los chicos.

Y vienen solos-comento Yugi

No venimos con tres de nuestros mejores hombres, son nuestra guardia privada-Le dijo Duke

Justo en ese momento tres caballeros se presentaron ante ellos.

Mira Yugi ellos son sus nombres son Yami presentando a chico que ya había conocido Yugi, Bakura y Marik.

Por que no se sientan con nosotros- comento Ryou y de inmediato obedecieron y los 9 se dispusieron a ver el baile nupcial.

Mi señor Duke debo hablar con usted- pidió amablemente Yami con lo cual Duke soltó la mano de Yugi y lo siguió

Yugi, Ryou y Malik solo vieron que Yami le decía quien sabe que cosas a Duke y este solo sonreía para al final dar su aprobación. Yami regreso con los demás y tomo del brazo a Bakura y a Marik para llevárselos hacia donde estaban los músicos y entre los tres dales algunas ordenes para luego regresar con una cara de autentica felicidad. El primero en actuar fue Bakura que se paro realizando una gentil caravana enfrente de Ryou y lo invito a bailar.

A su alteza le gustaría bailar con migo- le pregunto con una mirada muy sugestiva.

Me encantaría-tomo la mano de Bakura y se dirigieron a la pista

Mira esta es la música típica de Antares- le dijo cuando la música comenzó a sonar –solo deja que yo te guié si Ryou solo asintió.

La música era algo lenta pero muy fluida y romántica Ryou coloco su mano sobre la cintura de Bakura y este le sonrió acercándolo mas asía su cuerpo.

Se baila muy pero muy cerca uno del otro- te incomoda.

Para nada, me gusta sentirte tan cerca de mi-le susurro

¿Quien se ha creído ese para bailar así con mi Ryou?-le dijo Mai a su hermana Tea que estaba impresionada por la sensualidad del baile.

Creo que ya tienes competencia-siseo Serenity

Ahyhy lo despellejare vivo-dijo apunto de romper su pañuelo.

Y comenzaron a bailar de una forma muy provocativa, denotando la belleza de sus cuerpos y con movimientos elegantes se seducían uno al otro

(NA ellos bailan una mezcla de lambada y tango) para cuando terminaron ambos estaban sudorosos y agotados y se retiraron asía donde estaba sus amigos.

Bailas muy bien Bakura –que caminaba abrazando a Ryou

Tu también- le dijo mientras se sentaban

Bien Malik creo que es nuestro turno-dijo Marik

Arrasemos con la pista-tomándolo del brazo.

Se dirigen a la pista de baile y comienzan. Marik toma a Malik por la cintura y se coloca de espaldas a este subiendo lentamente con sus manos el cuerpo del muchacho, lo que hace que este suelte unos pequeños gemidos y lo acerque mas a él.

Te gusta-le susurra al oído Marik mientras le muerde suavemente su lóbulo.

Si me encanta, más por favor-tono suplicante

Te mucho cuidado, te puedes lastimar-gritaba Serenity.

Con ese hombre nadie se puede lastimar-dijo su dama de compañía en voz baja para que la chica no la escuchara, mientras miraba lujuriosamente a la pareja pero en especial a Marik con su cuerpo bien formada bañado con gotas de sudor y pasión.

Al terminar la música la pareja se fue a sentar a su lugar con sus compañeros que los miraban un tanto extrañados.

Yami se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Yugi y Duke este ultimo sosteniéndole la de Yugi con fuerza realizo una pequeña reverencia provocando que Yugi se sonrojara. Yami lo mira fijamente a los ojos y él solo asiente lo toma de la mano suavemente y se retiran. Es su turno para bailar el publico esta expectante. Yami me ase una ligera señal a los músicos estos la corresponden y empiezan a tocar.

Solo déjate llevar por mi voz , yo te guió- le dice con ternura

Así, pues bien-susurra

Yugi cierra sus ojos y alza los brazos a petición de Yami que lo sujeta por detrás sujetándolo con suavidad por las muñecas los dos se mueven suavemente campaneando al ritmo que la música impone (NA La canción es el poder de la inmortalidad) con un suave movimiento de cadera se balancean de una forma muy excitante, para que después Yami deslice sus manos por todo el cuerpo del chico lentamente. Lo toma nuevamente de la cintura y la gira asía si besándolo furtivamente el los labios para regresar al baile, Yugi sigue sujeto de la cintura por Yami y este estira uno de los brazos del mimo recorriéndolo con delicadeza, pasión y sensualidad, depositando en cada centímetro que sus dedos recorren un delicado beso llevando al éxtasis al chico. Quien tímidamente ladea su cuello para ofrecerle un mayor espacio a su amante. Para terminar el baile entre los brazos del mismo que lo sujetan con fuerza en un tierno abrazo.


	3. La rosa de plata

Hola a todos primero quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios son muy amables al dedicar unos minutos de su valioso tiempo a leer esta historia. 

A propósito no creo que deban realizar apuestas pues ni aun yo la autora se que es lo que les depara a ese trío y todo podría pasar, quizás se me pegue la loquera y no sean ni los príncipes ni los guardaespaldas si no ...que tal unos impostores o unos magos no se hay tantas posibilidades

Saludos y besos a mi sensei m ya que es una persona muy especial para mi me ha enseñado muchas cosas y esta entrenada en Irak para matar, conose las misteriosas artes del lado oscuro

Sin mas que decir empezamos con el capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: La rosa de plata 

Al día siguiente después de la boda se podía observar dos figuras que caminaban por un largo pasillo con grandes fuentes y abundante vegetación que producía un clima bastante agradable y unos sublimes aromas rondaban el aire impregnado con esos aromas a Bakura y a Ryou este ultimo tenia una presencia que reflejaba la enorme felicidad que sentía al estar caminando con Bakura por la calzada de las fuentes y aun mas que este le sostuviera con fuerza una de sus manos, mientras que las sensaciones del primero eran muy diferentes pues aunque no podía negar que le encantaba estar a solas con Ryou tenerlo para si, le preocupaba que es lo que tendría planeado para él lo había levantado temprano y vestía un extraño aunque no por demás provocador y seductor traje de dos piezas de color blanco que parecía jugar con la brisa matinal que reflejaba cierta influencia griega en el traje, el corte del faldón era en forma diagonal mientras que en el lado derecho le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla el izquierdo caía graciosamente hasta su tobillo, sus pequeños pies estaban enfundados en unas sandalias plateadas adornadas con cuentas de colores y piedras preciosas que creaban un bello arcoiris que seguía los pasos del príncipe, en su cadera llevaba un cinturón de plata con algunos coliges de diferentes tamaños y formas había estrellas, soles y medias lunas que eran sujetas por cadenillas finas de diferentes longitudes en el cinturón, la parte superior de traje era una ligera blusa sin mangas y cuello en forma de V que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de los hombros de Ryou, mientras que este traía adornos hechos con tela blanca casi transparente que formaban deliciosas y caprichosas figuras en cuyas puntas se encontraban pequeños zafiros que brillaban con todo su esplendor en ambos brazos y piernas del joven príncipe que sonaban cuando este caminaba con su típico paso grácil esto le encantaba pues aunque estuviese quieto siempre parecía tener un aura llena de movimiento.

Ryou no te molestarías si te pregunto algo- Le dijo deteniendo el recorrido.

No tu nunca podrías molestarme, que es lo que quieres preguntar- le contesto con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, mientras le sujetaba con mas fuerza la mana de Bakura para que este se sintiera seguro.

¿Por qué vienes vestido de esa forma? y ¿a que se debe que me levantaras tan temprano?-le pregunto

A era eso ya te habías tardado en preguntármelo, bueno en primer lugar esta es la ropa típica de la Atlántida solo se utiliza en ocasiones muy especiales ya sea para celebrar el cumpleaños de algún miembro de la realeza, para celebrar una fiesta nacional, o algún evento trascendental y la respuesta a la segunda pregunta es por que te tengo que mostrarte algo muy especial, no estarás molesto con migo verdad.

No y todo lo que tu me muestre es especial-le digo tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo asía si pero algo sorprendió a la feliz pareja pues una de las fuente soltó un chorrito de agua fría que baño por completo a Ryou que ahora temblaba de frió- Ven que yo te daré calor, no soporto verte temblando, el agua estaba muy fría y la mañana demasiado fresca- le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura en un tierno abrazo

Pero Bakura te estoy mojando- intento decirle pero el mayor coloco un dedo delicadamente sobre sus labios y lo miro con mucha ternura.

No hables-Le contesto con ternura.

En su abrazo había un algo que lo hacia especial, era como si el tiempo se detuviese y solo existirá vida para ellos dos, sentir su piel, su aliento y su cuerpo, uno tan cerca del otro en una danza eterna en un baile místico.

Ryou eres lo mas especial que existe en mi vida eres mi razón de ser, el aliento de la mañana y tus ojos el lucero de mi atardecer y tu boca el elixir prohibido de mis noches –le dijo mientras alzaba su rostro y algo místico surgía entre los dos, acerco su rostro cada vez mas al de su amado que solo cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por las emociones tan placenteras que inundaban su cuerpo en esos momentos sentía el fuego y el hielo bañar delicadamente su piel explotando todos sus sentidos ,en espera de lo que su compañero pudiera hacer. Su pacto se cerro con un beso primero tierno y luego cada vez mas y mas profundo, Bakura comenzó a jugar con los tiernos labios de Ryou y este correspondía el beso con mucha pasión. Cuando a ambos les falto el aire se tuvieron que separar muy a su pesar, pero Bakura seguía sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo de Ryou contra el suyo como si temiese que ese hermoso pajarillo abriera las alas y volara lejos de él.

Bakura eres un ladrón-Le dijo Ryou aun tratando de respirar pues aquel beso de verdad le había dejado sin habla.

¿Por qué lo dices, amor?-le pregunto mientras con el dorso de su mano acariciaba la suave piel de la mejilla de Ryou y este le sonreía.

Tu sabes desde ayer te robaste a la rosa de plata yo te vi, y aun hoy no la sueltas es acaso que no piensas devolverla- le contesto Ryou

Así que me has visto- le pregunto mirándolo de una forma mas seria

Si lo he visto todo, como te has acercado a ella y te la has llevado-susurro

Y si te digiera que ella ha venido por su propia voluntad, me creerías-cuestiono

No tu te la has robado, por devuélvela es uno de los tres tesoros mas importantes de mi pueblo-lo abrazo mas fuerte.

Que la devuelva, pero si ella quiere ir con migo-le dijo

Estas seguro-Ryou volvió alzar la cara para mirar a Bakura a los ojos

Si lo estoy... o es acaso... que tu deseas marcharte de mi lado... mi hermosa "Rosa de plata"- volvió a tomar con una de sus manos su mentón para besarle de nuevo

Me has convencido no eres un ladrón soy yo quien deseo que te quedes con migo- le dijo cuando el chico soltó sus labios

Ambos volvieron a caminar Bakura se sentía feliz de que su adorado Ryou lo aceptara y este parecía empeñado en llevarlo a si una entrada un tanto apartada del palacio.

Cuando Ryou saco una extraña llave y abrió la puerta Bakura se quedo maravillado ante el asombroso espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos era un muy hermoso jardín el mas perfecto y asombroso que hubiese visto ante, las flores exóticas abundaban por doquier con una gran variedad de colores y formas que seria imposible saber donde comienza la fantasía y termina la realidad. Pero lo que mas le llamo su atención fue un pequeño estante en forma de media luna que se encontraba débilmente alzado sobre el agua dentro de un estaque de agua cristalina que tenia una pequeña cascada con muchas salientes, para llegar al pequeño recinto bajo el agua casi llegando a la superficie había cuatro escalinatas.

Ryou tomo su mano y le dijo a través de aquel hermoso estanque ,mientras caminaban pudo observar algunos lirios de agua y uno que otro pececillo de fantásticos colores, parecía como si estuvieran caminando sobre el agua en un mundo maravilloso lleno de gracia y color.

Mira quiero mostrarte mi obra maestra el espejo de mi alma-le dijo mientras le señalaba unas extrañas flore que parecían rosas pero de un color muy partícula, sus pétalos estaban teñidos de un color plata intenso y brillante y otras de apariencia similar pero con el borde del pétalo teñido en rojo carmesí.

Son hermosas, pero se ven opacadas y humilladas ante tu belleza-tomo la mano del chico y la beso.

De ellas se debe mi nombre "Rosa de plata" mi padre en sus innumerables viajes por los reinos encontró a un extraño mercader que le vendió unas semillas muy particulares le dijo que la flor de que ellas saldría dependería de la persona que las plantara por eso las llaman el espejo del alma, por que es una flor particular para cada tipo de persona de acuerdo a lo que ella es, y como ves esas rosas simbolizan mi alma-Le dijo Ryou

Bakura corto con delicadeza una flor con filo rojo y otra sin el lo acomodo en un tierno adorno y lo coloco sobre el cabello de Ryou para después besarlo de nuevo.

Pero por que algunas tiene filo rojo y otras no-pregunto

Simple por que las que tiene filo rojo esta teñidas con mi sangre, cuando recién las plantaba me corte y mi sangre callo sobre la tierra y esas semillas la absorbieron.-dijo para después callar y volver a preguntar-Te quedaras con migo siempre

No crees que seria un mal ladrón si dejara que otro se llevara mi tesoro, mi joya y mi rosa. Te ago una promesa solo me marchare cuando tu me lo pidas-cerro su pacto con unos besos suaves por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca y besarla con pasión, mientras su lengua saboreaba la miel que se desprendía de su compañero.


End file.
